Crazy
by gilmorefan98
Summary: A Little Smut story set in the 3rd season.


Lorelai walks up to the diner and bangs on the Diner door

"Luke! Luke! Stella!" She throws a rock at his apartment window. Luke opens it and leans out.

"Who is that?"

"Lorelai."

"What are you doing down there?"

"Enjoying some air, getting some exercise, and freezing."

"Well, go home."

"Home? I have no home. Hunted, despised."

"What?"

"It's from Ed Wood, the movie." Again Luke looks puzzled.

"Have you gone bonkers?"

"People are bunking at my place and I need somewhere to stay."

"And it just occurred to you now to look for a place?"

"The stupid Hatlestads showed up."

"The who? Never mind."

"Throw your keys down. I'm freezing."

"I'll just come down."

"Hurry Luke. I"m so cold."

"I'm coming down."

"Thanks. I'll make it up to you."

"No doubt you will."

Luke headed out of his nice warm apartment to let Lorelai in. He was thankful that he was wearing something. Luke went into the diner and unlocked the door.

"I thought you were freezing?"

Lorelai turned around and kissed Luke right on the lips.

"What was that for? I liked it."

"I really don't know. I guess thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh. Let's head upstairs to bed."

"Dirty. Man that was too easy. Where is Jess tonight?"

"He's at Wal-Mart. You're right. He is cutting school. I followed him."

"Let's get upstairs and I will change the sheets on my bed for you."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I want to. You're my friend and it's being polite." They headed upstairs and Luke stripped the bed and is helping Lorelai put new sheets on the bed.

"Oh, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't pull the sheet back after I pull it. I need more for this pulled it back again."

"Okay, I need it for my side."

"I need it to tuck in."

"Same here."

" I always tuck it in on this side".

"Let's tuck it in on both sides."

"You tuck a bed in on both sides?"

"Yes, and then I slip down into it like I'm in a straitjacket or something."

"Oh, you must feel right at home there."

"I so set you up for that."

"Fine, tuck it in on your side."

Luke walks toward the couch and sighs.

"You know, I really should take the couch. Me taking the bed doesn't feel right."

"Oh, now, come on."

"What?"

"You browbeat me into giving you the bed and pretending you don't want it now isn't working."

"I'm pretending to try to be polite."

"I'm fine with the couch. You're the one that's exhausted."

"You know, I'm actually not."

"Really?"

"I'm, like, strangely exhilarated. I mean, as awful as what happened today was, I'm happy with how I handled it. You know, you never know how you're gonna react in situations like this until something happens and I think I did pretty well."

"Yeah, I do, too." Luke smiled.

The phone rings and Luke goes over and picks it up

Hello? . . .oh, hey, Nicole, hi. . .Yeah, I'm good. . . Oh, not much. There was a fire at the local inn out here and. . .Yeah, the one she works at, yeah. . .Everybody's fine. Yeah, just a lot of chaos for awhile. So how was your thing today? . . . All right, fill me in tomorrow. . . Seven's good. . .Okay. . . Okay, yeah. . .Goodnight. "That was Nicole."

"So I heard. Why didn't you tell her I was here?"

"Didn't come up."

"Are you going to tell her about the kiss?"

"I don't think she needs to know. I'm going to break up with her anyway."

"Why? I thought you liked her."

"I like someone else. But she doesn't know."

"Just tell her how you feel."

"I tried. Didn't work."

"Oh."

"Lorelai I like you. I have for a while now."

"What?"

"And the worst part is that Nicole knows that I have feelings for you. Even Rachel saw it."

"Why would she know that?"

"Well, on our first date, I was a little nervous and I wasn't having any luck coming up with topics, so I was just kinda blabbing a lot. And then she ordered extra fries at dinner, so it reminded me of you and I told her a quick story about you and French fries, and that seemed fine. And then later, she ordered a third cup of coffee. . ."

"Oh, Luke."

"And I mentioned you and your coffee thing, and I noticed that Nicole kind of reacted a little, and ever since then, she's been a little sensitive to the issue."

"Well, of course she is, Luke. You don't talk about another woman on a first date."

" Even if it's just a friend?"

"They don't exist."

"Come on."

"Not on a first date."

"No other women exist on a first date, not even my mother?"

"Do you really think talking about your mother on a first date is wise?"

"Not really."

"You can maybe mention a sister, maybe. And then you move on really, really quickly."

"This is why I hate dating."

"Well, unless you wanna be Mountain Man all your life, you've got to abide by the rules and customs. Ooh, sorry, I have to get up super early tomorrow."

" No problem. What time?"

"Six."

" I get up at quarter to five every morning."

"Why in the world would you get up that early?"

" I don't know, to run my business?"

"Well, change businesses. Ooh, wow, total deja vu."

"If I change businesses. Who will serve you coffee? Why is it deja vu?"

" It's the alarm clock. I had a dream once that you set eighteen alarm clocks to get me up, which is not a bad way to get me up."

"Where were we?"

"We were, um, at my house. I got up, I went downstairs for coffee, and you talked to my stomach."

"Why on earth I do that?"

"Well, because I was pregnant. Twins."

"Mine?" _Wow Lorelai pregnant with my twins. _

"What am I, dream tramp? Of course yours."

"We were married?"

"Um, yeah. Did I not mention that?"

"No. You know, you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant."

"Only you would say that Luke."

"It's probably why Rory is a caffeine addict."

"Right, you're right."

"Dream go beyond that?"

"You talked to my stomach and then you kissed me goodbye."

"I kissed you in your dream? How many dreams do you have about me?"

"That was the only one. I woke up sweating. At that point I knew I had feelings for you but I didn't know if you felt the same way. Everyone is saying how you are pining for me I just couldn't see it."

Luke went over to Lorelai and kissed her fiercely. " I wanted you the minute you stepped into my diner. I was so afraid that you would find me boring."

"Oh Luke You are never boring to me."

Luke reached under Lorelai's shirt and lifted it up while Lorelai was working on his pants. " I can see that someone is anxious" referring to the bulge in Luke's pants.

"Do you think we are going too fast? I mean once we cross this line there is no going back. Are you ready for this?"

"I have been ready for 6 years. Ever since you walked into my diner."

Luke unhooked her bra and slid it down her shoulders. Lorelai slipped Luke's brown shirt over his head."We should move this to the bed"

"Right Where is Jess tonight?"

"Wal-mart then staying with a friend. Why?"

"I didn't want him walking in on us like this."

Luke removed Lorelai's pants and Lorelai removed his pants. As he led her to the bed 'Wow this is a small bed. Are we going to fit?"

"Yes. We are going to fit." Luke laughed.

The next morning Lorelai woke up and was surprised to see Luke next to her. She was happy. At that moment the apartment door opened and Nicole walks it.

"Oh My God. Luke really. I always knew you had feelings for her."

Luke was still asleep and Lorelai nudged him "What? I want to sleep."

"Nicole is here."

"What? Um Hi Nicole. What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you but you surprised me first. I know you have feelings for her and I am going to leave you alone."

"Okay fine leave. I didn't like you anyway. I was going to dump you tonight."

Nicole stormed out of the apartment and into the diner and yelled "Luke and Lorelai slept together last night." in front of Ms. Patty and Babbette.

"Oh crap. Now the whole town knows. I hate her."

"Me too. Let's get dressed and head downstairs." The door to the apartment opened again.

"What? Do you want to yell at me some more Nicole."

"It's not Nicole and put some clothes on."

"Jess. You're back early."

"Yes. and I see that you had a very good night. Hi Lorelai."

"Hi Jess." Lorelai said still hiding under the covers.

"Can you give us a few minutes to get dressed."

Luke and Lorelai got dressed and Luke sat on the bed " Lorelai I want to take you out on a date sometime. Would you like that?"

"I would love that."


End file.
